Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku
by Werhandi
Summary: Mała sylwestrowa wprawka napisana z nadmiaru czasu, więc nie oczekujcie porywającej intrygi i zawiłości fabularnych. Akcja dzieje się na dużo przed wydarzeniami "Sagi o wiedźminie". Pewna, znana w kręgach czarodziejskich persona przybywa do Mariboru. Ot tak, poplotkować. Ale w Mariborze wiele zmieniło się od jej ostatniej wizyty.


**_Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku_**

Noc była diablo zimna. Wiało jakby się ktoś powiesił. Wiatr szarpał ubranie, siekł ostrymi, maleńkimi igiełkami lodu. I padał śnieg. W środku zimy nie budziło to najmniejszego zdziwienia. Raczej głębokie poirytowanie i kpiny z powtarzanej głośno i z zadęciem przepowiedni Itliny. „Oto nadszedł zapowiedziany czas zimna i zamieci"- sarkano przy kubkach z grzanym winem i buzujących ogniem paleniskach.- „Oto świat umiera wśród mrozu, oto nadeszła ostatnia i wieczna zima." A potem wznoszono kolejny toast. Chyba, że w kompanii był ktoś kto przepowiednię traktował poważnie. Wtedy prano się po pyskach. Na szczęście mało było takich ludzi…

Samotna kobieta w czarnym płaszczu zaklęła siarczyście, tak siarczyście, że mogłaby zawstydzić niejednego krasnoludzkiego grabarza, mocniej naciągnęła obity białym gronostajem kaptur na twarz, wymruczała pod nosem formułę w Starszej Mowie. Śnieg słyszalnie skrzypiał pod jej wysokimi butami z bazyliszkowej skóry, najdroższego materiału mogącego być wykorzystanym w szewstwie. I to był chyba jedyny dźwięk rozlegający się na ulicy. Maribor był bowiem niezwykle cichy i spokojny. Wymarły niemalże. Zaskakująco jak na dzisiejszą datę. Kobieta przywykła do Vengerbergu, w którym wstąpienie w nowy rok obchodzono chyba najhuczniej ze wszystkich świąt. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie krzywo, poprawiła płaszcz na ramionach. Zapukała do drzwi najbliższej kamieniczki- smukłego i strzelistego białego budynku wyraźnie inspirowanego elfie architekturą. Kamieniczka była tak wysoka i tak strzelista, że miejscowi z samą nawet właścicielką nazywali ją „Wieżyczką".

* * *

><p>Ze snu wyrwało ją pukanie do drzwi. Raczej subtelne uderzenia urękawiczonej dłoni niż walenie, któregoś z sąsiadów, któremu rodzi żona albo właśnie płonie dom. Nie wiedzieć czemu, wszyscy mieszkańcy Mariboru, wliczając tych wysoce wyedukowanych, uważali, że pomoc czarodziejki w tych dwóch sprawach jest absolutnie niezbędna. Jęknęła, wysunęła się spod pierzyny, szczelnie owinęła szlafrokiem. Powoli powlekła się po schodach w dół, leniwie trąc twarz dłońmi, pstryknięciem palców zapalając kilka świec. Pomieszczenie zalało ciepłe, migoczące światło, wyciągające cienie pobliskich przedmiotów. Ziewnęła, przekręciła klucz w zamku, odsunęła zasuwę, pchnęła drzwi, wpuszczając do środka nocne powietrze. Płomienie świec zadrgały, przygasły na moment. Postać w czarnym płaszczu podniosła głowę, odrzuciła kaptur do tyłu, odsłoniła czarne, gęste, połyskliwe włosy i drobną, trójkątną twarz z brzydkim, podbiegłym krwią śladem po uderzeniu upierścienioną dłonią. W twarzy płonęły fiołkowe, zimne oczy.<p>

- Yennefer…

Postać delikatnie odsunęła ją na bok, przestąpiła próg, potrząsnęła burzą czarnych loków, rozpięła klamrę płaszcza.

- Obudziłam cię- stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.- Teleportacja na zahaczkę… Cholera, chyba się starzeję, robie się niedokładna.

Triss milczała. Przywykła. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wizyta była dla niej zaskoczeniem. Ziewnęła. Przywykła. Yennefer trafiała do Mariboru w ten sposób co najmniej raz na pół roku.

- Coś się stało, prawda?- spytała po chwili, odzyskawszy rezon.- Od dwóch tygodni powinnaś być w Aaed Gynvael. Tak niesie plotka.

- Słusznie niesie- Yennefer odwiesiła płaszcz na kołek. Pod płaszczem miała tylko pospiesznie narzucony kubrak i cienką, lnianą koszulę.- Byłam. I to całkiem długo, dłużej niż dwa tygodnie. A potem…

Uniosła dłoń do obitego policzka, przesunęła opuszkami palców po śladzie, uśmiechnęła się paskudnie. Groźnie i szaleńczo. Gdyby pantery zwykły uśmiechać się tuż przed rozszarpaniem ofierze gardła z pewnością uśmiechałyby się właśnie tak.

- Istredd- rzuciła swobodnie. Triss nie dziwiła się. Sposoby w jakie Yennefer i Istredd rozwiązywali narosłe między nimi problemy i ich brutalność były tajemnicą poliszynela. I, z jakiegoś powodu, nikogo one nie bulwersowały.

- Pozwoliłaś mu się uderzyć?

- Zaskoczył mnie- Yennefer wzruszyła nieznacznie ramionami, lekko zmrużyła oczy jakby mierziło ją samo wspomnienie.- Teraz leży sparaliżowany w gabinecie. I poleży jeszcze długo. Nie mogłam mu tego darować, skurwysynowi. W końcu jestem wiedźmą.

* * *

><p>Wino rozgrzewało. Przyjemnie piekło w przełyku, smakowało miodem, imbirem i goździkami. Yennefer westchnęła, odchyliła się do tyłu, daleko wyciągnęła przed siebie zgrabne nogi. Milczała długo, rozkoszując się ciepłem ognia buzującego w palenisku. Po raz kolejny musiała docenić dar operowania Mocą, dar, który pozwalał odbierać życie, dar, który pozwalał życie ratować. I rozpalać ogień w kominkach bez tych wszystkich mozolnych i zbędnych, jej zdaniem, czynności. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu.<p>

- Paskudna noc…

Triss usiadła naprzeciw niej, wzdrygnęła się, mocno wcisnęła plecy w oparcie fotela. Wyzbyła się już wszelkich oznak niewyspania i wyglądała chyba lepiej od Yennefer o nieba całe. Starsza czarodziejka uniosła brwi, posłała Triss długie, pytające spojrzenie. Od samego przybycia do Mariboru, od chwili gdy zmaterializowała się na środku wymarłej ulicy, wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Wypadało by się w końcu dowiedzieć co.

- Paskudna?- powtórzyła.- Co jest w niej do tego stopnia paskudnego, że podczas gdy w Vengerbergu, Novigradzie czy Tretogorze świętuje się nadejście nowego roku, połączenie nowego ze starym, śmierć i odrodzenie, spłonięcie i ponowne narodziny Feniksa, kolejne wgryzienie się Uroborosa we własny ogon, tu na ulicy nie ma żywej duszy? Nie licząc tego tam, śpiewaka.

Faktycznie, za oknem, gdzieś w oddali ktoś ledwo słyszalnie śpiewał popularną, rubaszną, wojskową piosenkę o Belli albo o Marii i jej cycach ponoć wielkich jak donice. Ktoś, kimkolwiek był, fałszował cholernie. Triss milczała chwilę. Jakby nerwowo.

- Od bez mała pięciu lat nad Mariborem przechodzi Dziki Gon- zaczęła w końcu.- Zaraza jedna wie dlaczego, podejrzewam, że chodzi o czarną śmierć, która pięć lat temu panowała w mieście. I tak jest rokrocznie na przełomie lat. Ludzie zdążyli się już nauczyć, że lepiej zatrzasnąć okiennice, zgarnąć żonę pod pierzynę i pójść spać. Dla własnego dobra.

Yennefer prychnęła, upiła łyk wina, otarła usta wierzchem dłoni, uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Nie uwierzę, póki nie zobaczę- rzuciła. Triss odwzajemniła uśmiech. Gorzko.

- Zobaczysz- odparła spokojniej niż jej się wydawało.

* * *

><p>Na szczycie muru siedziały ptaki. Kruki, wrony, lelki kozodoje. Ptaki, jak jeden mąż nastroszone i niespokojne, drapały kamień, kłapały dziobami, trzepotały skrzydłami, przeskakiwały po blankach. Lelki darły się w niebogłosy. Nikt nie rzucił w nie kamieniem, nikt nie przepłoszył, nie spróbował uciszyć. Kruki krążyły nad bramą miejską. Nad wysoką, białą kamieniczką. Przysiadły na szafocie. Ptaki, jak powszechnie wiadomo, dużo lepiej niż ludzie wiedziały, że coś wisi w powietrzu.<p>

* * *

><p>- I co teraz zrobisz?<p>

Triss strzeliła palcami, wymruczała zaklęcie. Ogień w palenisku zmienił na ułamek sekundy barwę, zabuzował, zasyczał, strzelił w górę iskrami. Yennefer milczała chwilę, wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia- powiedziała powoli.- Jak tylko się ociepli pewnie pojadę do Rinde, do Berranta. Mam tam ciepły kąt i dogodne warunki do pracy. Berrant mnie ubóstwia. Ten kretyn dałby się za mnie zastrzelić.

Triss zaśmiała się, odchylając nieco głowę do tyłu. Miała dźwięczny, perlisty śmiech, przywodzący na myśl brzmienie setki złotych dzwoneczków.

- Trzymasz go pod szarmem?- spytała, unosząc brwi. Yennefer żachnęła się.

- Ani trochę- odparła.- Tym to wszystko dziwniejsze.

- Zakochał się, ot co. Mężczyznom to się czasem zdarza- rudowłosa czarodziejka uniosła kielich w geście toastu.- A im absurdalniej się zakochują, tym użyteczniejsi się stają. Prosta zależność… O co poszło tobie i Istreddowi?

W półmroku pomieszczenia Triss ciężko było dostrzec jaki tak naprawdę grymas pojawił się na twarzy starszej czarodziejki. Zapewne przez odbłysk ognia z kominka nie dostrzegła wyraźnie grymasu, skurczu mięśni Yennefer i złego błysku oczu, które upodobniły ją do Furii, do bogini płonącej gniewem. Ale upodobniły ją tylko na chwilę, ułamek sekundy zaledwie. Bo potem Yennefer uśmiechnęła się. Ponownie paskudnie. Ponownie jak pantera.

- Różnica charakterów- rzuciła bez zastanowienia.- Zdarza się.

- Kłamiesz.

Yennefer spojrzała jej prosto w oczy, przesunęła palcami po krawędzi kielicha, wzruszyła ramionami.

- Po prostu- zaczęła w końcu- znudził mi się. I nie mógł znieść świadomości, że nie mamy po szesnaście lat. Nie wiedziałam, że jest aż takim głupcem by próbować mnie przy sobie zatrzymać.

- Wszak ciebie zatrzymać się nie da,- powiedziała Triss, nie kryjąc rozbawienia- dowiodłaś tego nie raz.

- Nie kpij, Triss- wpadła jej w słowo Yennefer. Głos miała zimny i ostry jak porządny nilfgaardzki nóż.- Ani to grzeczne, ani zabawne, a w niektórych przypadkach może być i niebezpieczne.

* * *

><p>Kruk przekrzywił lekko łepek, przeskoczył z nogi na nogę, rozłożył i złożył skrzydła. Coś wisiało w powietrzu. Jakieś Duże Zło. Kruk czuł to każdym calem ciała, każdym, nawet najmniejszym piórkiem. Czuł dreszcz przebiegający po grzbiecie, zimno przeszywające od czubka dzioba po krańce lotek ogona. Kruk od dawna był w Mieście i znał je dobrze. Znał też Duże Zło, które nad Miastem krążyło. I Duże Zło znało Kruka. Nie wchodzili sobie w drogę. Zerwał się do lotu. Wolał nie być w Mieście razem z Dużym Złem.<p>

* * *

><p>- Nie kpię- Triss dolała wina sobie i Yennefer, ostrożnie odstawiła oplecioną wikliną karafkę na szklany stolik. Zrobiła to bardzo powoli, dokładnie, tak by brzęk szkła o szkło nie zdradził jak bardzo trzęsą jej się ręce.- Nawet nie próbuję. Nie zwykłam kpić z przyjaciół…<p>

Yennefer zamarła w pół ruchu, przyjrzała jej się dokładnie, lekko mrużąc fiołkowe oczy, pochyliła się nieco, oparła policzek o pięść.

- Używasz dużych słów- powiedziała.- Znam cię tyle lat, a nigdy nie usłyszałam z twoich ust tak dużych słów.

- Teraz to ty kpisz- rudowłosa skrzywiła się nieładnie, lekko wydęła wargi.- Dworujesz sobie ze mnie Yennefer. Wino poprawiło ci humor i teraz próbujesz wciągnąć mnie w quasi- poważną rozmowę. Znam cię tyle lat, przerabiałyśmy to…

Uśmiechnęły się. Obydwie. Lekko zetknęły krawędzie kielichów. Za oknem wzmagał się wiatr, zamknięte, wypaczone nieco okiennice monotonnie stukały o ściany. Coś przebiegło po parapecie. Coś chwilę później okazało się być kotem, bo zamiauczało i zasyczało przeciągle. Triss drgnęła.

- Robi się późno- stwierdziła, wpatrując się w sobie tylko znany punkt przestrzeni gdzieś za plecami Yennefer.- Pójdę na górę, sprawdzę okna. Daj mi chwilę.

Yennefer nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Odprowadziła tylko Triss wzrokiem.

Nim młodsza czarodziejka wróciła minęła dłuższa chwila. Triss najwyraźniej przedkładała dokładność nad szybkość. Yennefer nie dziwiła jej się, nie tej nocy. Dziki Gon, nieważne co powodowało jego przejście nad miastem, stanowił zagrożenie, którego nie powinno się bagatelizować. Doskonale pamiętała Saovine podczas którego w samym tylko Novigradzie zniknęło bez śladu czy wieści ponad tuzin osób. Długo potem dyskutowano nad tym przypadkiem. Żaden zjazd czy konwent czarodziejski nie mógł obyć się bez poruszenia tematu tamtego Saovine. Jakby przez lata nie wydarzyło się nic innego wartego uwagi czarodziejskiej konfraterni… Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Triss.

- Niedługo zjazd na Thanedd. Zaszczycisz nas?- spytała. Yennefer westchnęła cicho, pokręciła głową.

- Raczej nie- odparła po chwili.- Nie mam z kim iść. A samej nie wypada. Stanę się obiektem do plotek.

-I tak już jesteś- Triss puściła do niej oko.- Taka jest prawda Yennefer, czas najwyższy się z tym pogodzić. Plotkowało się o tobie i Istreddzie, plotkowało się o tobie i tej twojej dvimveandrze, jak ona się nazywała? Tiziana Frevi? Będzie się zatem plotkowało o tobie i twojej samotności. Taka kolej rzeczy, moja droga. Taki los wiedźmy.

Yennefer kiwnęła głową.

* * *

><p>Tuż przed północą zerwała się straszliwa zawierucha, zadął iście potępieńczy wicher, w którym przez skrzyp krokwi i łomot okiennic dało się słyszeć upiorne wycia, krzyki i hałłakowania. Wiat pędził po niebie chmury, a te jęły przybierać najfantastyczniejsze kształty, wśród których najczęściej powtarzały się sylwetki galopujących koni i jeźdźców. Gdyby ktoś odważył się wyjść i spojrzeć w niebo z pewnością dostrzegłby w nich też niejednego ptaka o szeroko rozłożonych skrzydłach i części trupiej anatomii. Ale nikt się nie odważył. I nikt nie spojrzał. Wieja nie cichła przez godzinę z okładem, a w przeraźliwej, głuchej ciszy jaka zapadła zaraz po niej noc ożyła wrzaskiem zwierząt. Krakaniem kruków i wron. Upiornym śpiewem lelków kozodojów. Łopotem skrzydeł. Kocim miauczeniem i wizgiem. Wyciem psów. Drapaniem pazurów wszystkiego co pazury posiadało.<p>

Lelki nie przestawały śpiewać, unosiły się nad Mariborem jak nad konającym człowiekiem. Nad człowiekiem, którego winno pożegnać się ostatnią pieśnią, demoniczną konajączką. Chór ptaków był tak wielki i głośny jakby skonać miały wszystkie Królestwa Północy. Co najmniej.

Lelki nie przestawały śpiewać, nieboskłon chmury, zupełnie przesłaniając sino-szary księżyc, gasząc resztki jego światła. A wówczas do chóru włączyła się beann'shie, straszliwa zwiastunka gwałtownej i rychłej śmierci.

- Ona umrze- jęknął młody Zavrot, wpatrzony w zatrzaśnięte drzwi do alkierza.- Kozodoje… Kozodoje krzyczą na śmierć. Na jej śmierć.

- Nie pleć bzdur!- Petra, młodsza z położnych zawezwanych do żony Zavorta odwróciła się gwałtownie i uniosła zaciśniętą pięść. Przez moment wydawało się, że uderzy lub pchnie mężczyznę w pierś.- Nie dawaj wiary głupim zabobonom! Krzyczą bo taka ich ptasia natura.

- Ona umiera… Jak bogów kocham, umiera… Lelki… Ona albo dziecko…

Petra zacisnęła wargi. Zavrot mógł mieć sporo racji. Ale nie chciała mu tego mówić. Zza zamkniętych drzwi dobiegł wrzask. Głośne przekleństwo kontrapunktujące trel kozodojów.

-Nikt nie umiera- warknęła dziewczyna, blednąc z wściekłości.- Nikt, pojmujesz? Nikt nie umiera!

Świtem okazało się, że kłamała.

* * *

><p>Wyła beann'shie. Przez niebo, czarne i puste, przecwałował Dziki Gon- orszak płomiennookich upiorów na trupach koni okrytych resztkami kropierzy, szumiący strzępami antycznych płaszczy i sztandarów, grzechoczący hełmami, na których chwiały się bawole rogi i pióropusze. Na czele kawalkady galopował Król Gonu. Przerdzewiały szyszak kołysał się na trupią maską, pusty naszyjnik uderzał, grzechocze o stary, pokryty rdzą napierśnik. Kiedyś w naszyjniku pełno było drogocennych kamieni, ale wypadły podczas nieustannej gonitwy po niebie. I stały się gwiazdami.<p>

- Zaczęło się.

Triss wstała, powoli podeszła do okna, ostrożnie otworzyła okiennice. I zamknęła je natychmiast. Odwróciła się.

- Słyszysz?- spytała.- To powinien być wystarczający dowód.

Yennefer przyciągnęła fotel bliżej ognia, niespokojnie poprawiła koszulę na ramionach, objęła kielich dłońmi.

- Słyszę- mruknęła.- I wierzę… Dziki Gon w Mariborze, koniec świata. Dobrze, że nas to nie dotyczy. Szczęśliwego nowego roku, Triss… przyjaciółko.


End file.
